


Coming Out To The Pretty Boy American Pop Sensation

by BooBearx



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall and Zayn are together and Justin Bieber doesn't know that yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out To The Pretty Boy American Pop Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: : justin bieber come's to the UK and wants to hang out with niall and zayn. they haven't told him yet about being in a relationship and when they hang out zayn slips and called niall 'baby' or 'babe' and zayn thinks niall will get mad cause they were suppose to be on the downlow but everything turns out good and justin is cool about it.

“Zayn! Zayn! Wake the fuck up babe! Get dressed! We’re going out today!” Niall screamed, jumping around Zayn’s room like a teenage girl that had just been asked out on a date with their dream crush.

“What do you want now Niall?” Zayn asked, sitting up in his bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, his morning voice low and groggy. Focusing his eyes on the small bundle of noise jumping round the room, he tried to block out the screaming, to no prevail. Niall dived onto the bed, his head landing in Zayn’s lap and his legs thrown haphazardly over the rest of the bed,

“Justin Bieber, as in Justin Bieber the pop star has invited us, as in me and you, to go to his hotel to ‘hangout’” Niall said excitedly, adding an American accent which only sounded comical with his Irish lilt.

“Not this bloody Justin obsession _again_ Niall! It’s all you ever talk about”

“Please, please, please, please, please, please Zayyynnn, for me?” Niall practically begged, smiling innocently and pecking his lips punctuating each word.

“Why weren’t the rest of the boys invited?” he questioned, his eyebrow rising slightly.

“Liam is out shopping with Danielle and Louis and Harry are probably fucking in some darkened corner or something and I didn’t want to walk in on anything, I learnt my lesson last time” Niall said his voice trailing off towards the end, he visibly shivered, it was one thing to see your two best mates making out in the middle of a chick-flick but actually having sex? That was on a whole new level of disgusting. “So will you come?” he said, relating back to the main topic.

Zayn sighed, why was his boyfriend so adorable, he was like a little puppy, one look from _those_ eyes and _that_ face and you were a goner. “What time?” he said giving in, rolling his eyes to add to the effect. Niall looked down at his non-existent watch on his wrist and muttered,

“Half an hour” shrugging and climbing off the bed to try and begin to style his hair by flicking his fringe up, he needed to look perfect for his idol. Zayn groaned and threw a hand over his face; he was _never_ going to get ready in time.

-***-

As soon as they were seated in the back seat of the escort car, it was as if a switch had gone off in Niall’s mind and it reeled with _what ifs?_ His insecurities shining through his care-free exterior.

_“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m annoying and too loud and hates my accent? What if he has only invited me to get close to you? You wouldn’t leave me for him would you Zayney? Would you, would you?”_

Zayn put his arm around Niall’s shoulders as comfort,

“Chill out, love. He obviously likes you because he has invited you round again, last time you made freaking pot noodles together  for god’s sake, and no, I will not leave you for him, I love you too much, but I might consider it if you call me Zayney again.” He assured, petting Niall’s hair, careful not to mess it up, knowing the best out of the both of them the feeling that came with a bad hair day. Niall abruptly shut up after that, leaving the rest of the car drive in a comfortable silence.

-***-

 _“Fuck. You can’t just do that! Shit. Zayn stop cheating you dickhead! Wanker. I so got him then, what is this monstrosity?”_ Niall shouted through most of the game of Call Of Duty, the three boys were playing. Justin just laughed at every curse word that came out of the leprechaun’s mouth; however Zayn just blushed at his boyfriend’s profanities, trying to cover his mouth, only to receive a harsh bite on the palm in response. He had a fair few beers, and there was no way that you could shut Niall up now, he was in his essence.

Stopping playing the game for a while, Zayn took the chance to gaze at the gorgeous blonde boy opposite him. With his tight, red polo shirt highlighting his toned torso and dazzling blue eyes that twinkled and glinted constantly, like glitter under a strong light, it really hit Zayn, he really was stunning.

Niall suddenly leaped off the floor waving his arms around in the air manically, hollering,

“I AM THE BEST! SO SCREW THE REST! I DO AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE! UNTIL THE END…” Zayn looked at Justin with a bewildered expression wondering just what made the over-excited boy start singing St Trinnians. Justin cocked his head in the direction of the television; with one glance at it Zayn could tell instantly that Niall had won the round. Laughing at Niall’s childish behaviour, he went up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek,

“Well done, babe” he whispered into his ear as if his congratulations were one big secret that nobody else could know. Niall’s smile suddenly dropped off his face and he froze, his limbs going slack and the jumping dying down. Zayn could feel Niall’s heart pounding near his arm, what was wrong? The answer was delivered by the awkward cough sounding from the direction of the sofa. _Justin._ _Oh no. They had decided not to tell anyone apart from the boys and their families who had took it all well, but would Justin? Niall is going to be fucking seething with me; he’s not going to speak to me for weeks! I’ve fucked it up big time._ Zayn thought, retracting his arms from the firm hold he had on Niall. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, everything was quiet and still, time stopped, nothing moved.

Justin was the first one to break the silence,

“So are you guys…ugh…an item now?” Figuring it was pretty obvious they were, Niall nodded. Zayn shrugged behind him until he saw Niall nodding which he quickly transferred to doing instead.

“Nice” Justin said leaning back onto the couch and taking a sip from a can of Coke on the coffee table planted in the middle of the room. Zayn’s shoulders sagged as he heaved a sigh of relief,

“So you alright with it, mate?” Niall asked nervously.

“Yeah, course, why wouldn’t I be? I’m still friends with Louis and Harry” Justin grinned, obviously delighted with his new found knowledge, “I totally ship you too now though” he said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

 _Oh._ Zayn had never thought about that. He _had_ accepted Louis and Harry almost instantaneously, so what would make a difference that another 2/5 of One Direction members were gay? Zayn nodded as a thank you, collapsing onto the sofa behind him and pulling Niall down with him too. Cuddling into Zayn’s side, Niall continued chatting with Justin aimlessly as if nothing in the world had changed and time had been set on track again.

-***-

Niall gave Justin a big hug as he left, clinging onto him for a few moments too long causing Justin to laugh and pat his back,

“Okay, Niall, you can let go now, you’re worse than a fan girl!” Niall blushed and ducked his head, hiding behind Zayn. Zayn just shook Justin’s hand and slapped him friendlily on the back, as they walked down the path of the hotel leaving a waving Justin at the reception. Just before they were about to the slip into the car, Zayn whispered quietly in Niall’s ear,

“Well that’s one more person crossed off our list” he said grinning slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts!


End file.
